


don't look down

by sbahjification



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, poor impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: Tsukasa and Arashi are getting used to this whole "couple" thing, one date at a time.





	don't look down

**Author's Note:**

> the tag is an absolute dumpster fire rn so i wrote this at work. can't guarantee quality
> 
> there may be a chapter 2 but it can be read on its own :)

"Tsukasa-chan," Arashi heaved as she tossed herself over him. The body heat did nothing for either of them, sweating and tired as they were, but it was cutewatching Tsukasa, unaccustomed to affection, turn the slightest bit redder. "Good work today," she chirped. "Let's go for some sweets~ On you."  
"You are the same as always... I suppose it would be rude to force a lady, a commoner at that, to pay. Even if she was the one to invite me out."  
"You say you don't want to be rude, and call me a commoner in the same sentence!" Regardless, Arashi had already taken his hand to lead him to where they'd change. By the time they were done, Tsukasa's driver had arrived. With all the room to spare in the needlessly luxurious car, it seemed that the only truly comfortable spot Arashi could find was halfway on Tsukasa's lap.  
Before he could even ask where they were going, Arashi was doing navigation for "Driver-chan" without giving him time to respond, then settling comfortably in her "seat", giving him little kisses and caresses that only got more enthusiastic every time he dared to blush or tryr to push her away out of embarrassment. The entertainment only needed to last about ten minutes, however, before they'd stopped in front of an unassuming bakery.  
"Aah, it's so cold out there!" Arashi exclaimed upon entering. "I think I'll get a hot cocoa, otherwise my fingers might fall off!"  
"Naruko... -chan," Tsukasa began, stuttering over her choice of honorific as always, "you were only out there for a few seconds. You will certainly not freeze."  
"Mean! Tsukasa-chan's so mean!" she fake cried. "Now it'll be two hot cocoas, because my poor delicate heart is freezing over too!"   
"Help yourself, then," he simply responded. "What sort of sweets are sold here, in any case?"  
"Come look for yourself," she said, taking him to the display case. Upon reaching it, Tsukasa's eyes lit up in the way they always did when he was about to make a bad decision.  
"So many types, and they all look Marvelous," he muttered to himself, mentally cataloguing all the flavors he wanted to try, until his impulses got the better of him.  
"One of everything please. Was there anything else you desired?" He turned to the stunned Arashi for a moment. "Ah, two Hot Cocoas as well."  
"Why, you can't just get one of every item-!"  
"You may keep the leftovers at your house!"  
"That isn't the point. Please ignore him," she addressed the cashier. "Take your time and choose what you actually want, rather than carelessly throwing money around!"   
"I suppose you are right," he said, surveying the display again. "In that case, I would like... That one, and that one... Which one did you want? Two of those, then, that one, that one, those two... That one, that, two Hot Cocoas, and a Coffee."  
"That's practically the whole menu anyway!" Arashi tried to object, but common sense would never hold out long against a credit card.   
It took several minutes, but eventually they were seated at a table intended for more than two people, surrounded by sweets.  
"Tsukasa-chan, you look all grown up drinking a coffee, but you really have no impulse control. Then again, these sweets really are tasty, you know? So I'll have to thank you."  
Wrapping one arm around him and the other grabbing his hand, Arashi pulled Tsukasa in for a kiss. Perhaps it was too sudden, she realized, as on their few prior dates he had never initiated much physical affection, leading them to have only shared cheek kisses. But he made no move to pull away, even as his hand nervously tensed, so Arashi savored the moment, watching him as she pulled back.  
His face was shocked, but his eyes had the same starry look that they had when he saw cakes laid out before him. Arashi couldn't help but stare, deciding in that moment that she wanted to see this face as often as possible from now on. It really was too cute. So cute, it flustered her a little, and her eyes shot to the shortcake in front of her, right hand releasing its hold on him to prod at it.  
Tsukasa saw an opportunity in the brief hesitation, leaning in to initiate a second, short kiss. Sure enough, it succeeded in completely throwing her guard off. Her wide eyes met his self-satisfied smirk as he pulled away, and she lightly pushed him away from her, exclaiming, "You cheeky little-!"   
Spitefully, she enjoyed a bite of cake, prompting Tsukasa to examine his buffet. He opted for a tray of big, lumpy cookies that were dyed pink with strawberries. They were still warm, and softer than he expected, but the fact that he made a mess of himself doing it didn't stop him from eating through them. Only Arashi did, after the second one, mentioning, "Don't you have about a dozen other things to try?"  
Abashedly, he put the cookie tray aside, and while he did so, Arashi ran a thumb over his face, wiping all the chocolate and crumbs from it, then licking them off. His eyes drifted over to her for a second, then hurredly back to his other sampling, the same shortcake that she had. It was overly sweet, just the way he liked it, and he felt his self-control falter again.  
"Perhaps we should take the rest of these to your house."  
"We? How indecent~"  
"Not in that sense! These are all simply too Delicious of treats, so I would prefer to not have them all in front of me at once."  
"So you're going to tempt me with them instead~? Or is it that your parents will scold you for bringing home boxes full of cake?"  
"Exactly that. It was not particularly costly, but..."  
"And you need to come with me because?"  
"I... do not need to. I want to. If I tell them you are a friend of good Reputation, they would let us have a few hours together."  
"Just a friend? Ohh, I'm wounded again!" Quickly she took a drink of healing potion (chocolate-flavored) to recover.  
"I do not know how they would react otherwise, considering our Situation. In any case... May I come over for a while? I promise I will not try anything indecent."  
"I know you would never," Arashi answered, brushing her thumb along his hand. "You could meet my parents."  
"Ah, would that be alright-?"  
"They'll love you! Call Driver-chan over, and we can start getting these boxed up."  
Stumbling out of the door with arms full of snacks, Arashi grinned. She couldn't help but to give Tsukasa kisses on the cheek as she navigated the driver to her house. 


End file.
